1. Field
Aspects of the example implementations relate to providing controls for sharing user-generated content, and more specifically, allowing a third party to review and authorize user-generated content prior to sharing.
2. Related Art
Private individuals as wells as public individuals, such as celebrities and politicians, and companies, have increasingly used blogs or other social networks to communicate with the world. However, with increased usage of such social networks to communicate, comes an increased likelihood that something inappropriate or embarrassing may be posted inadvertently or unintentionally. Users of social networks must rely on conscious self-review to avoid embarrassing or inappropriate content from being shared.